Akhir Wisata Sekolah KarmaNami
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Sedikit selipan cerita di akhir wisata mereka di Kyoto/ KarmaNami. Hanya drabble gaje yang tiba-tiba terlintas dikepala, so enjoy guys!


**Assassination Classroom hanya milik Matsui Yuusei, diriku hanya meminjam karakternya aja.**

 **Warning: TYPO, OOC, dll.**

 **Hanya drabble singkat gaje yang tiba-tiba jalan dipikiran saya, so enjoy guys...**

.

.

Suasana begitu ribut kala para murid kelas E mulai mencoba membunuh guru bertantakel mereka. Semuanya berusaha untuk menyerang dari segala arah. Sebenarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu suasana di penginapan tempat mereka tinggal selama wisata sekolah aman-aman saja, damai, sejahtera, sehat, sentosa dan lain sebagainya. Semua hal ini disebabkan sendiri oleh Koro- _sensei_ yang diam-diam menyelinap ke kamar para murid lelaki dan perempuan untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan berniat menyebarkannya sebagai gosip. Dia ketahuan dan berakhir dengan serangan berturut-turut dari muridnya, yah walaupun dengan mudah bisa di hindari.

Disisi lain ada dua orang murid yang memperhatikan kegiatan itu.

"Pada akhirnya Wisata sekolah ini berakhir dengan rencana pembunuhan." Nagisa yang mendengar itu dari Karma hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melihat teman-temannya yang masih menyerang sang guru. Pemuda berambut merah itu memberikan pistolnya pada Nagisa, lalu pergi berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Nagisa. Karma yang sudah berjalan melambaikan tangan. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa tanpa menoleh kebelakang,

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar, hanya sebentar."

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut biru langit itu hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapannya, lalu ia kembali pada kegiatan yang sebelumnya.

.

.

Kaki itu berjalan menuju ke luar ruangan. Suara langkahnya terdengar pada lantai kayu itu. Sesekali matanya melihat ke arah langit malam berwarna hitam. Mengintip bintang-bintang yang berkelipan. Indah sih, tapi tetap saja gelap. Karma menghela napas. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Tiba-tiba sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk menghadap kolam ikan disana. Seorang gadis dengan kepang dua, Okuda Manami. Sedang apa gadis itu disini?

Karena cukup penasaran, Karma pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Okuda-san," sapanya dari kejauhan. Gadis itu terhenyak karena panggilan tersebut. Ia menoleh, lalu tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang melakukannya,

"Karma-kun." Gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama, memanggil namanya.

Karma sudah didekatnya, lalu ia pun berinisiatif untuk duduk disamping gadis yang jago dalam pelajaran Kimia itu. mereka berdua saling bertanya kenapa masing-masing bisa berada diluar, dan jawabannya pun sama untuk mencari udara segar.

"Koro- _sensei_ benar-benar membuat semuanya marah,"ujar Manami.

"Yah, aku tidak menyangka makhluk yang bisa menghancurkan Bumi itu tukang gosip." Manami terkikik mendengarnya.

"Itu benar, banyak yang belum kita tahu dari Koro- _sensei_ –ah iya, aku punya sandwich, Karma-kun mau?" tawar gadis berkaca mata itu sambil menyodorkan sandwich disampingnya ke arah Karma.

"Sandwich? Jam segini? Tubuhmu akan seperti Hara-san loh." Ucap Karma menggoda Manami. Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya tersenyum karena bingung harus menjawab lelucuan itu seperti apa. Dia bukan gadis yang humoris atau pandai bicara. Dia lebih memilih untuk melihat kolam ikan didepannya lagi. Karena hal itu, Karma merasa diabaikan. Itu kan hanya ikan, apa pentingnya?

Karena tidak suka dengan keadaan diam-diam begini, pemuda berambut merah itu kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Memangnya saat Koro- _sensei_ mengintip, apa yang sedang para gadis bicarakan?" tanya Karma. Gadis itu terlihat seperti berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Umm– seperti murid lelaki yang paling disukai di kelas, ah iya Karma-kun juga disebut loh–"

Manami menoleh pada Karma. Ekspresinya cukup antusias, jujur saja itu membuat Karma sedikit kaget.

"–ternyata Karma-kun sangat populer, walau mereka bilang sikapmu sedikit kurang baik." Ucapnya jujur. Karma menyeringai melihat sikap polos gadis ini. Pemuda berambut merah itu memajukan kepalanya. Sengaja agar posisi mereka semakin dekat.

"Lalu menurutmu aku ini seperti apa?" tanyanya lagi. Ia penasaran juga tentang pendapat Manami mengenai dirinya. Gadis itu memundurkan posisinya, membuat jarak agar mereka tak terlalu dekat. Alasan untuk itu karena dia risih. Ingat, Manami itu gadis pemalu.

"Menurutku Karma-kun bersikap cukup baik."

"Benarkah?"

Manami mengangguk. Lalu tangannya mengambil sandwich untuk dimakan. Sebenarnya dia belum sempat makan sejak pulang dari kejadian penculikn Kanzaki dan Kayano, makanya dia membeli sandwich.

"Hey Manami–" sang gadis kembali menoleh kala namanya dipanggil. Masih dengan sandwich dimulutnya ia melihat ke arah Karma. Namun pemuda itu malah meletakan kedua tangannya disamping tubuh manami, mengunci pergerakannya. _Mercury_ dan _violet_ itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Permainan kami hampir sama seperti kalian. Dan aku memilih Okuda Manami sebagai gadis yang ku sukai." Tanpa ditanya, Karma mengatakn semuanya. Dan mendengar itu tentu saja si gadis kaget. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit gugup–gagap karena situasi yang di alaminya. Sandwich yang masih ada dimulutnya juga membuat ucapannya tidak terlalu jelas, walau Karma masih bisa mengerti. Karma semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Manami. Seringainya semakin jelas terlihat, apalagi kala melihat wajah kikuk gadis yang suka membuat racun itu.

"Tentu saja karena kau menarik." Posisi mereka belum berubah setelah pemuda itu mengatakan secara terang-terangan tentang ke tertarikannya pada Okuda Manami. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir mengenai kata-kata yang Karma ucapkan. Memangnya apa yang membuatnya terlihat tertarik di mata Karma? Namun sebelum si gadis bertanya, si pemuda jangkung itu sudah membuatnya terkejut lagi dengan kelakuannya. Dengan santainya Karma menggigit ujung sandwich yang sedang di makannya, membuat jarak wajah mereka hanya terpisah oleh sandwich yang tersisa.

Hey Karma hanya menjahilinya kan?

Dia hanya ingin membuatnya ke GR–an atas pengakuannya barusan kan?

Pemuda ini tidak akan menciumnya kan?

Gadis itu menutup mata, tak sanggup menatap wajah Karma lagi. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan si pemuda yang senang melihat wajah Manami dari dekat. Dia baru sadar kalau gadis yang paling pemalu di kelasnya ini cukup cantik–ah mungkin lebih.

Cukup dengan membuat Okuda tersipu–lucu, akhirnya Karma pun melepaskan mulutnya dari sisa sandwich, lalu mengunyah makanan yang masih tersisa di mulutnya. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum kala melihat Manami yang belum sadar kalau dia sudah melepaskan gigitannya pada sandwich itu. Tangannya ia letakan pada kepala Manami, mengacaknya perlahan.

"Ayo masuk, kau harus tidur." _Violet_ itu terbuka. Dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah senyuman sosok seorang Karma. Dia cukup tertegun. Bagaimana bisa Karma tersenyum seperti itu? Rasanya aneh, tapi bukan dalam hal buruk. Karena dirinya malah betah melihatnya. Aaah sekarang apalagi trik yang akan dilakukan pemuda berambut merah itu untuk menjahilinya? Apapun itu sepertinya dia harus sedikit waspada mulai sekarang.

Matanya kembali melihat Karma yang sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Mengajaknya untuk pergi ke dalam bersama. Awalnya dia akan menolak dan akan masuk ke dalam sebentar lagi, tapi Karma malah langsung memegang tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam. Akhirnya ia pun mengakhiri malam ini dengan berjalan beriringan bersama Karma.

Wajahnya diam-diam merona kala melihat pegangan tangan mereka bertautan, sebenarnya lebih pada Karma yang memegang erat tangannya.

Mungkin dia harus sedikit lebih serius memikirkan pernyataan Karma beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

.

End


End file.
